


clean it.

by bunshou



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Boo Seungkwan, M/M, STREAM FEAR, Seventeen - Freeform, Smut, Top Chwe Hansol, but my boy isn't a minor, i didn't calculate this much, it took me a while to write this, jihoon is cute, love my babies, mafia, mafia!vernon, maybe I said, older vernon, seungkwan is younger like maybe 19, stan svt, top hansol, verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 20:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunshou/pseuds/bunshou
Summary: seungkwan just happens to make a mistake that leads to a night of fun
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan & Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 140





	clean it.

**Author's Note:**

> yeehaw this was ~5 pages on google docs yikes!

Working at a bar barely had its pros. Everyone knew that. Seungkwan didn’t know what gave him the impulse to take the job. Maybe because he needed money and he needed it fast. It’s not like he was in trouble, just the thought of knowing that your bank account has enough money to suffice for the next three months is a heavenly feeling. He wanted the money, and no one was going to stop him. It’s not like he worked alone though, he had some of his friends there. The whole bar was owned by Jeonghan, someone who uses his mouth for more than sucking dick. His friend Minghao came around occasionally for a thrill and of course Moonbin made trips with his other friends every day just to see if their pal wasn’t dead yet. He worked with Jihoon, he preferred Woozi, but Seungkwan didn’t care. Jihoon had this cold aura towards him, but that’s all because he’s really shy. Otherwise, he’s pretty pure at heart.

Tonight was the night where everyone came to visit him. Seungkwan was bubbly the whole evening, as there were people there to make him feel that way. Serving drinks wasn’t even that bad anyway, everyone took it from his hand gently and sometimes the man would hear a “thank you.” He hummed softly to himself as he walked towards his friends’ table to give them their drinks. Seungkwan placed the tray on the table, serving his friends the beverages and sitting with them. They all chatted for about an hour as Seungkwan found himself immersed in their conversation going back and forth about college and how stressful it’s becoming as they grow older. Soon enough, Jihoon joined in with them and the whole group of men were a laughing mess. 

“Oh shit, it’s almost ten. We all gotta blast. There’s a test tomorrow Boo, you remember?” Mingyu asked, placing his phone into his pocket, slipping out some money to pay for his portion of the drinks. 

Seungkwan let his jaw drop, staring blankly before nodding his head after a few moments. His face grew into a look of realization before his smacked his forehead. “I really am screwed aren’t I?” He pondered out loud, pouting softly.

Seokmin nodded his head in agreement to the previous question, patting his friend’s shoulder. Seungkwan gave the other a dirty look, knowing that even if Seokmin did study, he’d retain nothing because that’s just how his brain happened to work. A smile crept onto his face as he hugged all of his friends goodbye, giving them gentle kisses on their cheeks as he watched them on their way out. Today was his day to do closing, so he began to clean up immediately. There was still some people, but they knew Seungkwan liked to get work done as early as possible. Sometimes, if people were nice enough, they’d stay back just to help him get home safely. Tonight was NOT that night. Instead all of the patrons have left for Seungkwan to clean up on his own. Usually Jeonghan would be here too, but he left because he forgot to cook dinner for his husband (whom he wish he met, but Jeonghan INSISTS for them not to, but he met their son before!), so here he was all alone. Seungkwan began to sing to himself softly as he cleaned up the tables, only to hear the door open. It wasn’t closing time yet, but surely if you see no one inside except for one workers, you should take the clue. The worker assumed everyone knew that, but he just rubbed his temples softly before looking to the new customer. 

And damn was he fine.

Slicked up silver hair, porcelain skin, a nice black velvet suit lay on his body, and he had these brown eyes. There wasn’t anything  _ super  _ pretty about them, but Seungkwan was sure he almost got hard when they linked eyes. Feeling his mouth become dry, the waiter watched the man and his crew sit with one another at one of the booths. Seungkwan sighed as he hated going to the back, it was owned by two bars. Both bars shared this one booth in the middle, and Seungkwan swore he saw someone get killed when he decided to take a peek. The boy puffed out his cheeks nervously, he was supposed to shut the door leading to the booths at first, but he forgot. Again. The puffed out cheeks slowly changed into a pout as Seungkwan took his notepad and pen and went into the booth, heading towards the mysterious man. He took a deep breath before appearing right in front of the man.

“What shall I get you today...sir?” He spoke with zero confidence. He was scared, who wouldn’t be when someone as handsome as this man stood in front of them. 

The man smirked. He  _ smirked. Smirked.  _ What can this guy do, smell fear? He then licked his lips, looking at the waiter up and down (which made him totally uncomfortable) before looking back at his face.  _ Round features,  _ he watched as Seungkwan turned around to talk to another waitress,  _ everywhere.  _ He noted. Clearing his throat, he watched the waiter’s face turn red as he turned his attention back on him. 

“I’d like a glass of whiskey. That’s all, thank you.” He spoke simply, Seungkwan didn’t like that. The waiter felt uneasy around him.

Quickly running to his bar, he made the glass of whiskey and placed it on the tray. Seungkwan speed walked to the other male, feeling scared as he knew something was going to happen. Something  _ always  _ happens to him. And now it was happening. On his way, almost running to the other male before he tripped. Damn these shoes. There Seungkwan fell, dropping the drink all over the man’s shoes. Glass shattered everywhere and the men around him looked angry. The head though, his face didn’t move an inch. He just gave that blank stare, no emotion. Seungkwan apologized quietly, slowly getting up, though he was stopped. He looked up to see that mysterious man pressing on Seungkwan’s hand with his shoe. Baffled, Seungkwan tried pulling his hand away, only to get that same shoe on his face, pressing on it softly.

“Clean it.” He ordered, though his voice barely had emotion.

“..Huh?” Seungkwan asked, confused. He told him to clean what?

“Clean it. Now.” Pushing his shoe harder onto Seungkwan’s cheek. 

Pulling his face away, Seungkwan got up to get a towel, yet he was pulled back by that man’s men. The waiter struggled, pouting as he tried to wiggle away. What was gonna happen to him? Where’s he getting carried away to? Seungkwan let out screams, pleading for help, though it was all drowned out by the music. Great, his birthday didn’t even come yet and he’s going to die. Feeling himself be thrown, Seungkwan felt his back hit a soft surface.

Opening his eyes slightly, they opened fully when he realized he was in a bed. With that man staring at him. Seungkwan threw himself off of the bed, running for the door, only to find out that it was locked. He sighed softly to himself, praying to God that he wouldn’t die here tonight. Hearing footsteps behind him, Seungkwan turned himself around quickly, waving nervously as the other male approached him leisurely. Once they were face-to-face, the man pulled Seungkwan’s hand up to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on his hand. 

“I’m Hansol Vernon Chwe. And you, angel?” Vernon asked, looking at Seungkwan with a look. Seungkwan couldn’t identify it, but he was sure it didn’t make him comfortable in the pants. 

Clearing his throat, Seungkwan mumbled his name for the other to hear. Though he was pretty sure the other didn’t hear his name. Vernon smirked softly, pulling Seungkwan in for a deep kiss, his hand gripping on the back of his neck to keep him steady. His free hand roamed the waiter’s body, his hand stopping once it reached his ass, squeezing the flesh in his hand. Seungkwan gasped once their lips made contact, his face ultimately flushed from embarrassment as he found out the other’s true intent. The boy hit the other’s chest, trying to push him away but he wouldn’t budge even a bit. Once Vernon was done, he pulled away, licking his lips. 

“I thought you had something in you mouth because you mumbled. When you talk to me you never mumble, got that?” Vernon declared, looking at the younger boy in the eyes. 

Seungkwan looked away, feeling his cheeks heat up from the kiss. “Y-yeah..” he responded weakly, his legs were almost like jelly. 

The older male pulled Seungkwan’s hair, making the boy whine softly. Was the guy not satisfied? Seungkwan pouted as tears brimmed his eyes, he just wanted to go home and study.

“Yeah doesn’t cut it. You say, ‘yes, sir’ or ‘yes, daddy.’ Got it?” Vernon explained, pulling the boy’s head further back, waiting for his answer.

Seungkwan felt his neck crack as he nodded his head and swallowed the last bit of pride he was saving up for his graduation. He replied with a weak “yes, daddy” feeling a sigh leave his lips once the older let go of his hair. The boy pouted and rubbed the back of his head, rubbing his eyes shyly, as he approached the older male who was sitting on the bed. Seungkwan was filled with pride, he knew it, but the only way to leave was to drop it. He sat on the man’s lap, looking at him with puppy eyes. He was no good at acting cute, but anything for freedom. Placing their foreheads together, Seungkwan poked out his bottom lip some more, only to earn a lustful gaze from the other. Vernon instantly pulled the younger in for a kiss, holding his waist tightly as he knew he’d try to get away. 

Seungkwan didn’t know what the man did, but instantly felt himself melt into the kiss, breathing through his nose contently. He’s kissing. His first kisses were stolen by him. A man who had all the power in Seungkwan. The boy didn’t mind though. He was digging it. He liked the feeling of being weak in the knees, feeling his mind melt and heart open. It wasn’t supposed to, though. Vernon smiled as he pulled away, a string of saliva connecting them to one another. The older rubbed up and down the other’s sides, humming as his hands gripped at the younger’s ass, taking a handful of it. He was packed, Vernon liked that. Seungkwan’s face burned a deep shade of red as he let out a soft whine, his hand trying to pull the other’s off of him. Vernon growled, squeezing harder as he didn’t like the younger’s behavior. Feeling the other let out a soft whimper, Vernon pulled away from the kiss to look at the boy. Damn was he beautiful. Smiling to himself, the older male stroked the younger’s cheek gently, leaning their foreheads together once more.

“So you’re a virgin I’m assuming? I’ll be gentle, baby.” He reassured, stroking Seungkwan’s back up and down. 

The other could only blush (if possible), nodding his head in response to his question. Seungkwan rubbed his face into the older’s neck, sniffling softly. His eyes were filled with tears, but he didn’t know why he was so upset. He was about to get fucked. By a man that looks like a Greek statue. That’s a blessing from God. Vernon hushed the boy, slowly laying him on his back. The boy’s arms were locked around his neck, and his legs around his waist. Slowly pulling off the boy’s limbs, Vernon unbuttoned the buttons on his shirt, smirking happily at the other. He had to be slow. He had to be slow. Had to be slow. Be slow. Slow down. He wasn’t great at that. Seungkwan stared up at him with flushed cheeks and glistening lips. Nothing could ever be more beautiful. Pulling his shirt off, he proceeded to do the same to Seungkwan, kissing down his chest as he did so. The boy’s skin was smooth. It tasted sweet. He liked it. The older was addicted to the younger. His hands rubbed at his sides soothingly, hands slowly moving up to gently rub one nipple. Hearing a pitched moan, Vernon felt heat rush to his dick. Damn, this waiter was hot. And he could also be a good singer. 

His hands busily worked, tugging at the soft buds and rubbing them slowly. Meanwhile his lips went lower and lower until they met the boy’s belt. He felt Seungkwan freeze, yet Vernon still rubbed his sides gently, hushing him. Seungkwan relaxed his body once more, feeling Vernon’s hands leave his nipples to take off his slacks, his pink briefs being shown. Fuck Seokmin. Seungkwan hoped someone nukes him. Just nukes the hell out of him. He shuts his eyes tightly, feeling the last bit of shame leaving his body. Vernon’s soft laughter could be heard though, it was a pleasant noise to Seungkwan’s ears. He didn’t even know the older could laugh. The older pressed kisses on the inner of the younger’s thighs, squeezing them softly. 

“No need to be embarrassed bun. To me, everything’s beautiful. Of course, when it’s about you.” he spoke smoothly. There wasn’t even a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

Vernon’s teeth tugged at the briefs, pulling them with his teeth. His hands did the rest, pulling them off until they were at his ankles. Seungkwan tried to cover himself, honestly feeling baffled that he was the only one exposed. Slowly getting up, he flipped the tables. There he sat, on top of Vernon, staring down at the older with a sultry look. His hands quickly worked on the other’s belt, unzipping his pants before tugging down his slacks. The younger cupped the older’s bulge, licking his lips hungrily. He watched Vernon’s face contort. This man was gorgeous. Dipping down, he pressed a kiss against the man’s bulge. Pink stained his cheeks, and he slowly pulled down the man’s boxers. His lips moved almost automatically, kissing up the man’s length and leaving a string of saliva as he worked. Vernon’s hands grabbed his hair, tugging on it for him not to take so long. Seungkwan obliged, mouth sinking down on the older’s length before pulling away with a string of saliva attaching them together. Vernon groaned, bucking his hips upward, wanting more of the younger’s mouth. His mouth sucked on the tip, bobbing his head as he took more of the older’s length in his mouth. Pulling away with a final pop, he looked up to meet Vernon’s intense gaze. 

The male pulled Seungkwan up, placing his hands on the younger’s firm bum. He took two of his fingers, pressing them against the boy’s lips, asking for them to enter. Seungkwan opened his mouth and sucked on the fingers, looking at the older with round eyes as he felt some saliva dribble down the corner of his mouth. Vernon pulled them out after a few moments, and then he slowly rimmed the younger’s entrance with them. He felt the boy tense, but his free hand soothed the byo down, rubbing his back and assuring him that he was okay. Seungkwan relaxed once more, feeling a finger slowly enter his body. Leaning against the older, his face became hidden in the other’s neck. It didn’t feel too good, it felt weird. Seungkwan felt his body twitch once the male went deep enough to hit a certain spot. Letting out a soft mewl, his teeth slightly bit the other male on his shoulder. The younger let out another soft moan when the finger was pulled out only to be pumped back in. the soft motion continued only for a short period of time before Vernon added a second finger and began scissoring the younger.

Seungkwan was just a moaning mess in the older’s arms. Though Vernon felt his heart warm that the other male was moaning  _ his  _ name. It would’ve been a little rough on him if it was someone else’s name. Vernon slowly took out his fingers and entered his length in slowly. He watched the boy gasp, holding on to him tightly. The older placed him on the bed, waiting for the younger to adjust before nodding his head slowly. Vernon thrusted in and out, moving his hips in a slow manner. He adjusted his grip on the boy’s hips, angling himself before thrusting in at a quicker pace. At the first thrust, Seungkwan let out a deep groan, curling his toes at the feeling. A smirk grew on the older’s lip as he continued to thrust in the same position, watching Seungkwan’s moans spill out of his mouth endlessly.

“You like that spot bun? Does it  _ make you feel good? _ ” Vernon asked, looking at the boy’s face with a sly smile. The boy let out a noise of agreement, feeling himself melt. 

“I think I’m gonna...can I please?” Seungkwan turned his head to look at the older male, feeling his climax build up.

Though Vernon tsked, placing his thumb over the slit. He looked to the boy and shook his head no. Seungkwan choked on his spit, whining softly at the heat bubbling in his stomach. Vernon continued to thrust into the boy, abusing his prostate as he dipped his head down to place open-mouthed kisses down the other’s neck. Once his lips met the space between his neck and shoulder, Vernon bit on the silky skin. Seungkwan let out a groan of pain and pleasure, gripping the sheets. Sucking the injured area, he pulled away to kiss the boy on his lips once more, feeling his climax build. Seungkwan kissed back sloppily, lips barely matching the other’s and teeth clashing for the most part. Releasing his finger off of the other’s slit, the two came together. Ribbons of white painted both of their chests as Vernon slowly rode out his climax. He fell next to the younger, watching him slowly fall asleep. The older pulled out slowly, slipping on his briefs and walking into the bathroom he returned with a wet towel and cleaned the younger up before calling room service. 

Seungkwan woke up that next morning alone, sore, and cold. He felt his heart swell in pain as he realized that this was all a one-night thing. Slowly getting up, he started his day once more and went through the day dead. He was a heartbroken mess. He didn’t feel like working today, and the constant aching of his back wasn’t helping him either. Looking at the clock, he saw that it was about seven o’clock in the evening. His friends arrived as well, trying to find ways to cheer him up. He didn’t tell them what had happened, but they noticed he was off. The boy was standing at the table his friends were at when he felt arms snake around his waist. Gasping softly, he turned his head to see Vernon. The male smiled widely, kissing the boy on his lips and pulling him closer. Once they pulled away, Seungkwan hit him on the arm with the platter he held. A pout was visible on his lips as he stared at the older male. 

“Sorry bun, I had business in the morning. Couldn’t leave the mafia out of hand, right? Are you still mad?” Seungkwan’s mouth dropped open at his words. He was assuming Vernon was a part of the mafia, but he didn’t expect the other to actually say it. 

Nonetheless a smile crept on to his lips before he hugged the other male. His friends watches in awe, looking at Seungkwan in awe. No one said anything of course, they also heard what Vernon had said. 


End file.
